He Wanted to Be a Pilot
by bokuwabakadesuyo
Summary: Ryouta Kise merasa dia begitu konyol. / Semi-canon, AoKise.


_**He Wanted to be a Pilot**_

**1\. **_**Fly**_

Mereka bertemu di atap—Ryouta dengan susu vanila dan Daiki dengan roti melon. Mereka duduk bersisihan—tanpa bola basket, tanpa detensi dari Akashi, tanpa tugas rumah Fisika, tanpa strategi pertandingan. Hanya Ryouta dan Daiki yang duduk berdampingan dengan hening sebagai musik latarnya.

Setelah mengosongkan kemasan susu vanilanya, Ryouta memecah sunyi dengan bertanya soal cita-cita kawan berkulit gelapnya. Daiki menjawab asal-asalan dan ganti bertanya tentang cita-cita Ryouta. Dengan bangga, model remaja itu menjawab kalau dia ingin jadi pilot.

"Apakah kau tahu alasannya, Aomine-_cchi_?" tanya Ryouta.

Aomine menggeleng dengan mulut yang penuh roti.

Pemuda bermarga Kise itu menatap langit dan melempar senyum hampa, "Aku ingin jadi pilot. Aku ingin terbang tinggi—dalam makna denotasi, Aomine-_cchi_—karena di lapangan, selama ini, aku tidak pernah bisa terbang setinggi kau."

**2\. **_**Sunflower**_

Daiki Aomine kecelakaan. Kakinya sakit dan terpaksa absen sekolah selama satu bulan penuh karena harus menjalani rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Satsuki Momoi yang mampir ke ruang rawat inap Daiki langsung heboh ketika melihat sebuket bunga matahari di meja kopi bundarnya. Gadis itu bertanya—dengan unsur pemaksaan—mengenai asal-usul si Buket Bunga. Pertama Daiki agak keberatan, namun akhirnya dijawab juga.

"Dari Kise," katanya.

Satsuki terbelalak.

"Astaga, apa kau tak tahu arti bunga itu, Dai-_chan_?"

Daiki menjawabnya dengan bola mata yang diputar. Jelas saja dia tak tahu. Justru seharusnya Satsuki cepat-cepat bertaubat kalau Daiki mendadak peduli dan tahu seluk-beluk bunga.

"Jika kau diberi bunga matahari oleh seseorang, Dai-_chan_, berarti orang itu mencintaimu. Dan dia setia menunggumu. Sampai akhir hayatnya."

**3\. **_**Why**_**?**

"Katakan, mengapa kau memberiku bunga matahari, Kise?"

Ryouta berkedip, "Karena bunga yang lain habis, Aomine-_cchi_."

**4\. **_**Entrance Exam**_

Ujian masuk universitas akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Daiki Aomine yang notabene lebih dekat dengan Ryouta bertanya-tanya ketika tahu jika si Bungsu dari keluarga Kise itu memilih pergi ke kuil dengan Shintarou Midorima dibanding dengannya.

Ketika ditanya alasannya, Ryouta menjawab santai.

"Midorima-_cchi_ itu, Aomine-_cchi_, sepertinya disayang oleh dewa. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi kurasa seperti itu. Makanya aku lebih memilih untuk pergi dengannya ke kuil."

"Kau mau bilang jika aku tidak disayang dewa?"

"Memangnya ada dewa yang sayang pada orang mesum macam Aomine-_cchi_, ya?"

**5\. **_**Onsen**_

Daiki menang undian. Hadiahnya jalan-jalan gratis ke pemandian air panas yang terkenal untuk dua orang. Dia tak mungkin mengajak Satsuki, jadi dia memilih untuk mengajak Ryouta. Tapi ketika diajak, orangnya malah menolak.

Katanya, dia tak ingin ikut terseret pada kasus pelecehan seksual yang mungkin saja terjadi di _onsen _nanti.

**6\. **_**Earrings**_

Ryouta potong rambut dan anting-antingnya baru. Lumayanlah. Hadiah ulangtahun dari teman wanitanya yang ibunya punya toko aksesoris. Wajahnya berseri-seri sepanjang hari. Tapi ketika bertemu Daiki, komentarnya membuat Ryouta ingin mengembalikan kado dari temannya.

"Perasaanku saja atau itu memang anting-anting perempuan, Kise?"

**7\. **_**Fashionable**_

"Kau punya banyak baju ya, Kise?"

Ryouta mengangguk, "Walau laki-laki, Aomine-_cchi_, kita tidak boleh ketinggalan jaman. Kita tetap harus tahu _style_ yang _up-to-date _dan cocok untuk kita. Jadi yang lihat juga tidak bosan."

"Kok bagiku, kata-katamu terdengar seperti perempuan?"

**8\. **_**Efficient**_

"Bajumu sedikit sekali, Aomine-_cchi_! Kamu yakin bisa bertahan dengan pakaian yang hanya segitu?"

Daiki memutar bola matanya, "Nih, aku masih hidup!"

"Dasar. Kamu malas, kan? Kamu tidak mau keluar uang banyak, kan? Kamu tidak peduli _style_, kan?"

"Berisik, Kise! Semua model baju laki-laki itu tidak jauh beda!" bentaknya, "Lagi, ini namanya efisien, tahu!"

**9\. **_**Coffee**_

"Kau suka kopi ya, Aomine-_cchi_?" tanya Ryouta.

Daiki menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Pas berarti," dia nyengir, "dengan kulitmu, maksudnya."

**10\. **_**Mascara**_

Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah _café_. Berhadap-hadapan. Daiki menyelesaikan makannya lebih cepat daripada Ryouta dan membuatnya harus menunggu. Pada awalnya, dia menunggu dalam diam. Kadang memperhatikan para pelayan, kadang memperhatikan Ryouta. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bulu matamu lentik ya, untuk ukuran laki-laki."

Ryouta nyaris tersedak.

"Kata salah satu anak di SMP kita dulu, kau pakai maskara."

Ryouta muntah.

**11**. _**Pat**_

"Aomine-_cchi_, aku baru tahu kalau untuk jadi pilot itu tidak perlu kuliah dulu."

Hening sebentar. Ryouta berkaca-kaca dan Daiki menepuk puncak kepalanya, agak kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baru tahu sekarang, Bodoh?"

**12\. **_**Bye-bye**_

Ryouta berhasil menahan tangisnya. Mungkin dia memang bodoh karena tidak membaca persyaratannya terlebih dulu. Namun mimpi itu masih berkobar.

"Mungkin aku akan keluar dari kampus dan ikut pelatihan pilot."

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."

**13\. **_**Fight**_

"Malam-malam begini, Kise, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartemen orang, ha?"

"Biarkan aku menginap di sini, Aomine-_cchi_," pintanya.

Daiki menghela nafas, "Sudah dua kali minggu ini, Kise."

Ryouta terdiam.

Daiki menghela nafas berat, lalu tersenyum paksa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Masuk sini."

**14**. _**Dreams**_

Mereka duduk bersama di sofa panjang milik Daiki. Televisi menayangkan sebuah pertandingan _baseball_, namun mereka tak acuh karena sibuk tenggelam dalam pembicaaan serius.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menginap di tempatku!"

Ryouta ngotot, "Aku bisa membayarnya!"

"Aku tak butuh uangmu! Kau menggangguku!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku juga tak ingin mengganggumu! Tapi aku lebih tak bisa lagi hidup di rumah itu bersama Ayah dan Ibuku! Mereka terus memaksaku kuliah dan melupakan mimpi jadi pilot."

"Tak masalah, kan? Itu cuma mimpi, cita-cita! Aku saja mengisi angket cita-cita saat SMP dengan kata 'polisi'. Tapi akhirnya, apa? Aku terdampar di Fakultas Olahraga," jelas Daiki.

"Tapi—"

"Apa sih yang membuatmu bersikeras ingin jadi pilot?"

Ryouta berdiri dari duduknya dan melempar _remote _televisi ke meja kaca bundar di depannya, "Sudah kubilang, Aomine-_cchi_, aku ingin terbang! Aku ingin jadi pilot sebagai pelampiasan karena tak pernah meraih tempat yang lebih tinggi darimu."

**15\. **_**Let Go**_

"Kau harus melupakan mimpimu, Kise. Lupakan sajalah."

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Ryouta berteriak, "Itu mimpiku! Itu mimpi yang akan aku perjuangkan!"

"Dengar, kalau kau hanya ingin berada lebih tinggi dariku, maka aku akan memberimu gendongan di punggungagar kau—paling tidak—sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Aku akan menopangmu."

**16\. **_**Speechless**_

Ryouta terdiam mendengar kata-kata Daiki. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, mirip ikan koi. Wajahnya tak jelas lagi ekspresinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Daiki, bagaimana pun caranya, selalu berhasil membuat Ryouta tak sanggup berkata-kata.

**17\. **_**Seriously**_**?**

Akhirnya, Ryouta bisa menguasai diri dan bertanya pada Daiki tentang maksud kalimat super ambigu dan tak jelasnya.

"Dalam makna konotasi, atau denotasi?"

"Konotasi dan denotasi. Aku bisa memberimu _piggy back _sekarang, kalau kau mau," jawab Daiki mantap.

"...Serius?"

**18\. **_**Heavy**_

Daiki bersimbah peluh. Handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk menyeka keringat sampai kuyup. Dua botol air mineral telah dia ludeskan isinya. Matanya menatap benci pada Ryouta yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Katanya sih, masak.

Daiki berteriak, "Awas kau!"

"Loh? Apa salahku? Kan Aomine-_cchi _sendiri yang bilang kalau bisa menggendongku," jawab Ryouta santai.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau berat, Kise!"

**19\. **_**Resume**_

"Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah akuntansimu?"

Ryouta mengangguk, "Terima kasih untukmu, Aomine-_cchi_."

**20\. **_**Girlfriend**_

Daiki bertandang ke apartemen baru Ryouta. Dia memprediksi sambutan heboh yang diwarnai teriakan dan pelukan membabibuta. Namun ternyata, adegan romantis antara Ryouta dan seorang gadislah yang menyambutnya.

"Siapa wanita dengan riasan menor itu, Kise?" tanya Daiki dingin.

"Yang sopan, Aomine-_cchi_! Dia pacarku, tahu!"

**21\. **_**Warning**_

"Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kise. Dia bukan wanita baik-baik. Aku bahkan bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari tampang dan tindak-tanduknya yang mirip pelacur. Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu," desis Daiki sebelum melangkah keluar _café _dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

**22\. **_**Forgotten**_

Sudah tiga bulan Daiki jadi rajin mengerjakan tugas. Jarang sekali dia berdiam diri, melamun, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pasti ada saja film yang ditontonnya, tugas yang dikerjakannya, atau komik yang dibacanya.

Sudah tiga bulan Satsuki sujud syukur karena Daiki tidak membuat ulah.

Sudah tiga bulan Ryouta sibuk dengan gadis barunya.

Sudah tiga bulan ponsel milik Daiki tidak menerima panggilan dari Ryouta.

**23\. **_**A Call**_

Tengah malam lewat sedikit. Daiki baru akan tidur setelah menamatkan _game _yang dipinjamnya dari seorang teman. Sekonyong-konyong, telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

Dari Ryouta.

"Sudah ingat padaku, eh?"

"_Maaf..."_

"Heh. Apa kau tidak tahu jika kau mengganggu waktu tidurku?"

"_Maaf..."_

"Mudah sekali bibirmu mengucap maaf, huh, Kise?"

"_Maaf..., hiks."_

"..."

"_..."_

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan ceritamu."

**24\. **_**Meet Again**_

Ryouta mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aomine-_cchi_, senang bertemu denganmu—lagi."

Daiki memutar bola mata dan merangkul Ryouta, "Ayolah, Cowok Melankolis. Berhenti bersedih dan sok formal."

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah? Ya, ya, tentu, pasti," Daiki mengedikkan bahu, "Tapi rasa prihatinku padamu yang tinggal tulang, kulit, dan dompet yang kosong itu mengalahkan rasa marahku."

**25\. **_**No Relationship**_

"Biar kutanya sekali lagi, Kise. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Daiki.

"Jika harus jujur, maka jawabannya iya, Aomine-_cchi_."

Daiki mengumbar senyum pada orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang ditunjukkannya ketika SMP dulu. Senyum manis yang tulus. "Kalau begitu, sudah cukup. Tak perlu kau cemaskan pandangan orang."

"Aomine-_cchi_—!"

"Kise Ryouta, cinta itu sederhana. Yang rumit adalah hubungan. Apa aku memintamu untuk menjalin hubungan denganku? Tidak. Lagipula, aku memang tidak berniat mengikatmu. Membatasi ruang gerakmu. Kau tetap bebas. Fakta kalau kita saling mencintai itu sudah cukup untukku."

Ryouta menerawang, "Kau benar. Cinta itu sederhana, dan yang rumit adalah hubungan. Tapi, yang paling penting—"

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya.

"—DARIMANA KAMU BELAJAR KATA-KATA BIJAK ITU, AOMINE-_CCHIII_?" teriak Ryouta dengan perasaan campur aduk—antara geli, heran, kagum, dan... bingung. Entahlah. Perasaannya begitu aneh.

"Oh, dari ceritanya Satsuki," jawabnya santai.

"HAH?"

"Iya. Dia buat cerita. Tokohnya kita. Dari situ aku belajar kata-kata bijak tentang cinta. Aku menghafalnya, malah. Kata demi kata."

"KAU MERAYUKU DENGAN ITU, DAIKI AOMINE-_CCHIII_?"

_**Owari**_

_**-Omake-**_

Ryouta memeluk bantal erat-erat. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berair. Membuat Daiki kebingungan karena takut—ehem—kekasih barunya itu sakit. Tumben. Biasanya, pemuda berkulit hitam itu tidak mau repot-repot ambil pusing soal keadaan pasangannya.

"Hoi, Ryouta. Kenapa kau?"

"Daiki_-cchi_," Ryouta memandang Daiki dengan matanya yang berair, "Aku bodoh sekali ya, dulu. Soal kuliah itu, maksudku. Aku malu dan ingin menangis pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku maluuu sekali pada dunia, padamu Daiki-_cchi_! Ingin musnah saja rasanya dari muka bumi ini. Aaaah, aku memalukan!"

Daiki berdesis, "Malumu itu _sangat_ terlambat. Bodoh."

_**Fin**_

Hak cipta dari _**Basketball Which Kuroko Plays/Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball **_sepenuhnya dipegang oleh **Fujimaki Tadatoshi **selaku pembuatnya. Saya sebagai penulis fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun.

Hai, halo!

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Kali ini bentuknya _drabble _dengan tokoh utama Kise dan Aomine. Sepertinya kisah cinta mereka di sini agak berlebihan. Ya, sudahlah.

...Sebenernya, bukan cuma kisah cintanya sih. Orangnya juga. Kenapa Kisenya jadi gitu? Kenapa Aomine jadi sok peduli? Grrr. Salah pilih chara kayanya.

Ehem.

Lagian, emang mungkin ya ada orang yang seceroboh itu? Sepertinya tidak. Oke, ini jelek dan gak jelas banget memang. Orz.

Terus, saya minta maaf kalau ada fakultas atau jurusan yang salah di sini. Saya belum kuliah, serius. Jadi saya memang nggak tau. Mohon maaf sebelumnya.

Yak, sekian saja dari saya. _Jaa matta, ne_!


End file.
